


Magic Fingers (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai has the magic touch to help Sanzo deal with his migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#5 - 'ano sa (hey you know)'

"Ano sa, Sanzo, maybe you should let Hakkai try," Goku prodded, concern evident in his large, golden eyes.

"No."

"But Sanzo, this has been going on for two days now! And Hakkai's really, _really_ good; it's almost scary good! You remember when I had the flu? If you'd just –"

"I _said_ no!" the blond interrupted vociferously, and this time, the young brunet received a deft whack to the head with the priest's harisen. A moment later, the fair-haired man was holding the side of his head in obvious agony, and from the way he had his jaw clenched, he was also trying to hold back his groan of discomfort. After a moment, he cracked open a violet eye, and glowered at his young charge. "I'm fine," he snarled. "And don't you dare tell him, either, or I swear I'll kill you on the spot!"

"God, you're such a grouch," Goku groused quietly as he rubbed his head. "Just because _you_ get a bad headache, you take it out on the rest of us."

"You want to say that again?" the blond demanded as he raised his fan again. "You want to see a grouch first hand? The only reason your stupid monkey brain knows anything is because I've been stuck sharing a room with you for the past two days. Now drop it!"

The teen shrank back a little and covered his head. "But I just don't see why you won't tell Hakkai!"

"Tell me what?" the green eyed brunet asked as he entered the room carrying a tray with cups of tea for each of them, and a few almond cookies for Goku. An elegant brow arched in curiosity as he noted the cowering Goku, the fan, and the agonized look on the blond's face.

"It's nothing. Mind your own business," Sanzo growled.

"Sanzo, don't tell me that. I can quite plainly see that it's not 'nothing'," the soft spoken healer pressed gently. He gazed at Goku again, and could see the younger male nodding toward the priest, his eyes full of concern. Giving the teen a reassuring smile, Hakkai moved closer to the fair-haired man and studied him curiously. "Sanzo, are you suffering from one of your migraines again?"

"I said mind your own business!" The blond's fingers pressed firmly against his skull again, and he notably paled as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Why don't you let me treat it for you? There's no need for you to suffer unnecessarily."

"Why don't you just kiss my ass?"

"Well, if you think that might help your situation…" Hakkai laughed softly when the blond looked up in a mixture of irritation and shock. "Come on, Sanzo, five minutes is all I'm asking for, and if you see no improvement, I promise I'll leave you be and let it go. Besides, now that I _do_ know, we both know I won't leave you alone until you let me at least try. Goku, would you please go get the small black bag out of my kit? It should be right on the top of the blue satchel." He gave the teen a smile when Goku hopped to his feet and scooted out of the room.

"I could just kill you dead right now and save me the aggravation."

Again, the slender brunet just chuckled. "You could, but then who would act as a buffer between you and the other two?" he teased.

"Ch…You're such a pain in the ass," Sanzo grumped, and his scowl only deepened when he saw that Hakkai seemed unfazed by his attitude. Like always. Exhaling heavily in impatience, he turned violet eyes to the healer and demanded, "Well? Where do you want me?"

Hakkai moved over to the small sofa, and he sat lightly on the arm. "Come sit here, and lean back against me a little." He cast a glance at the blond's robes, and after a moment, he said, "You might want to change into a more comfortable shirt; something looser."

Sanzo shot him a glare, and was about to come back with something along the lines of he was already plenty comfortable, but at seeing the amusement in those green eyes, he merely snorted and tugged off his leather top, letting his robes pool around his waist. "This good enough?" he asked snarkily as he plunked himself down in front of Hakkai.

That small smirk widened a little, and the brunet replied, "If you're comfortable, then it's good enough. Ah, thank you, Goku." Hakkai rummaged for a moment in the little bag, and he pulled out a small metal dish and three vials. Into the dish, he put ten drops of liquid from each and then put the small bottles away before using his index finger to carefully mix the contents. After setting it carefully on the back of the couch, he dipped the index and middle fingers of each hand into the oils and then pressed them lightly against Sanzo's temples, slowly massaging the area. "As I said, five minutes is all I'm asking for. When I'm finished, I'll leave if you wish it."

"Just shut up and do what you have to do," Sanzo snapped, and after a moment, the various fragrances began to permeate his senses. He could smell the eucalyptus and the peppermint, but there was a softer, more floral aroma – one that he finally placed as lavender. He could feel the cooling effects on his temples, and Hakkai's gentle touch was really beginning to relax him.

Hakkai smiled softly as he felt the blond lean back more into him, felt him drop his guard a little and actually rest the back of his head against his knees. Eventually, he moved his hands a little, pressing his thumbs against the priest's nape and massaging counterpoint to his fingers. The smile widened a little when he heard a small, happy murmur from his 'patient'. He paused to apply more of the oil to his fingers – all of them this time – and he began to run the slender digits up and down the back of Sanzo's neck. The motions ran up to his hairline, down to the middle of his shoulder blades, and then across his trapezius from shoulder to shoulder. He frowned slightly as he felt all the tension in the muscle, but nimble fingers worked at the various knots, gradually relaxing the area and providing what he suspected would be some much needed relief to the blond.

His fingers moved back to Sanzo's neck, resting on the front along his pulse point and collarbone while his thumbs probed lightly at the stiff muscles at the base of his skull and along his spine. Suddenly, he gasped, and he moved his hands to rest them on his knees. "Sanzo, I'm so sorry. I lost track of the time, and I've been at this for fifteen minutes. You've done more than I asked for; I'll leave you to your evening." He moved to get up, only to feel a strong hand clamp against his shin, staying his movement.

"So, you're going to do a half-assed job and then leave?" Sanzo demanded curtly, though he did gently slip his hand away and fold it again in his lap.

Hakkai's eyes widened slightly for a moment, and then his whole expression softened and the corners of his mouth turned up a little. He knew better than to take the insult at face value. "Does that mean you'd like for me to continue?" he teased gently.

"Do whatever the hell you want to," the blond growled. "All I'm saying is that if you go, I'm probably going to wind up with an even worse headache because _you_ didn't do your job properly."

Goku, who had been stretched out on the floor and watching the two older men as he'd drank his tea and munched on his cookies sat up at that, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but he was silenced by a raised palm and a wink from Hakkai. He looked curiously at the healer, and when Hakkai's smile merely widened, he shrugged and lay back down. Obviously, if the older brunet was cool with it, he wasn't going to get into a flap about it either. His poor head could only take so much abuse from the fan. Idly, he stretched out an arm and reached for the manga he'd been reading earlier, flipping it open and turning his attention to the adventures contained therein.

Hakkai let out a soft chuckle. "Hm…you're probably right about that," he replied softly. "How grossly negligent of me."

"Ch…Smartass."

Hakkai merely grinned and dipped his fingers back into the oil. "Let's continue then," he said as he traced a line across the blond's shoulders and then returned his hands to them to give Sanzo a proper tension-relieving massage.

As he sat there under the absolutely wonderful touches, the priest wasn't sure, but he thought he might have _maybe_ let out a contented sigh, and possibly a small mewl, but Goku was too engrossed in his book, and Hakkai was too tactful to call attention to it. A hint of a smile settled on his face, and he was grateful he had his head bowed slightly so neither one of the brunets would see it. After another moment, he let his eyes slip closed, and as he felt himself start to drift off for the first time in two days, he came to realize two things. First, his headache was nearly gone. And second, Goku was absolutely right – Hakkai was really, _really_ good…


End file.
